Various lighting systems include electrical loads such as occupancy sensors, lighting fixtures, dimmer circuits, etc. Typically, occupancy sensors and/or dimmer circuits are coupled to a processor used to operate these devices in conjunction with light sources. Increasing the number of sensors, dimmer circuits for multiple rooms, zones or zones combined into areas and multiple areas to be controlled by a system increases the complexity of controlling electrical loads. Efficient methods and apparatus for controlling electrical loads are desired.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.